The invention relates generally to machines and methods for filling containers, such as rigid and various types of tubes, such as caulking cartridges, with material to be dispensed from those containers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system and method for orienting the containers before, during, and/or after they are filled.
A variety of automated processing systems and methods have been employed to deliver storage tubes, bottles and other containers of circular, square or other cross-sectional geometries to a filling station; fill and cap those containers; and then deliver the containers from the filling station. It is typically preferable to dispense material into and fill a container from the bottom up. Therefore, it is typically preferable to fill elongated containers when they are in a vertical orientation. However, the center of gravity of these containers makes them prone to tipping or otherwise makes it inconvenient to transport these containers in the “top-open” upright orientation. Furthermore, cylindrical and cylindrical-like containers are often easily transported by rolling or sliding. Consequently, it is often preferable to transport containers in a horizontal orientation, reorient the containers into a vertical orientation for filling, capping and sealing, and then reorient the containers back to the horizontal orientation for further transportation.
Examples of systems for transporting and filling containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,755, 6,733,224 and 8,794,275, the contents of each are incorporated herein by reference. These and other systems have not proved to be fully satisfactory in connection with the way the containers are oriented between the vertical and horizontal orientations. This can often lead to inefficient or expensive equipment and/or a slow down the assembly line process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method for orienting containers as part of an automated filling process, which overcomes drawbacks of conventional systems and methods.